


Later

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Returning late.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 22/Together We Stand

"Ranzal, Berserker! What happened?" Cleo asked as the pair dragged themselves into the Halidom that evening. 

Ranzal chuckled. "Those couple fiends we went looking for ended up being more like a couple dozen. At least." 

"A good fight," Berserker added. "Reminded us of the old days." 

Ranzal did not miss Cleo's sigh, or the warm rush of her healing magic. 

Had she been waiting just for them? Neither one had more than a few bumps or bruises... They'd had each other's backs through the whole ordeal. 

"I put aside plates for you," Cleo added. 

She had their backs as well.


End file.
